Forever
by PhoebeSnow
Summary: Even death cannot separate Finn and Rey.


**A/N: I can't believe that I didn't notice that the format was completely messed up for this fic. I wondered why it seemed that nobody cared for it and when I got a review from a helpful reader - thanks a ton, MadMeijin! - I realised my error. So, here is the well formatted version of _Forever_! I hope you guys can enjoy it this time!**

* * *

Rey watched Finn draw his last breath with a twinge of pain. It hurt to watch him pass away right in front of her, but she knew that it was only temporary. Finn had lived a full life with very few regrets and Rey was happy that she'd known him for the span of time he lived on this earth.

No one else was present when he died, only she. That was as he wanted it, so he left everything for her to take care of. After tonight, he would need sufficient rest.

Finn looked so serene in his lifelessness that, for a brief moment, Rey felt sadness sweep through her.

It wasn't right, Finn dying so young and on Valentine's Day, too. If fate were real, it was a very sick thing for taking her true love away from her like this. But the sooner she did this, the sooner they'd be together again.

Rey's pale hand caressed Finn's cold cheek as she sat on the bed. Then she pulled down the collar of his shirt, exposing his neck. Her fangs popped out and she lowered her head until she made contact with Finn's pulse. Without hesitation, she bit down on the skin and felt his blood enter her mouth.

It took a little longer for him to respond, but when his body twitched, she moved away quickly. Finn began to thrash and shake, his body reacting to having just been bitten. The good thing was Rey didn't didn't wait very long after his death to take his blood.

To be honest, she would have preferred turning him while he was still alive, but Finn insisted on her waiting until after his death. He said there was something fascinating and romantic about her face being the last thing he saw as he died, then seeing her face first when he was reborn.

Rey chuckled at the morbidity of that statement. With that mindset, Finn would be the perfect vampire. She watched him carefully as he opened his eyes. They were the same dark brown color that they'd always been.

"Finn."

He blinked and smiled at her with the love of a thousand suns. "Rey."

"Hold still," she murmured and she lapped at his neck to remove the blood staining his skin. The two holes from her sharp molars healed rapidly and he reached out to touch the healed flesh.

Finn's voice was full of wonder as he said, "Wow. It's like you never bit me at all."

"That's one of the benefits of being a vampire, but you'll soon know that yourself." Rey pierced her wrist with her fangs and held it out to Finn. His eyes widened when the smell of her blood permeated his nostrils. Instinct took over and he sucked the blood from her wound eagerly.

Rey's eyes closed as she savored the incredibly erotic sensation. She panted and gripped the back of his neck with her hand while he drank. When she felt his own molars expand against her skin, she gently pushed him away. There was red in his eyes now and he licked his lips hungrily.

"Best drink I've ever had."

She let out a snort and pressed her tongue to her wrist, healing the two tiny holes. "I can tell you'll be making a lot of blood puns for the next hundred years."

"Yes. And you'll love them." Finn slid an arm around Rey's waist and pulled her closer. "But I don't want to talk right now." He slanted his lips over hers and she whimpered from the intensity of the kiss. It felt so nice that she couldn't help clinging to him and responding. In seconds, she was on top of him, moaning as his hands crept up her t shirt.

Eventually, she managed to pull her mouth away from him. "Wait. Finn, I just turned you into a vampire. You need rest now."

He knew that she was right, so he forced himself to stop kissing her. "Alright. But I want you to stay with me."

"Finn-"

"Please. I hate the idea of sleeping in those damned coffins."

"Coffins tend to be velvet lined these days, so they aren't uncomfortable anymore...but if you want to sleep in a bed, it's no trouble. I have many to choose from and since this entire house has tinted windows and heavy drapes, you don't have to worry about getting burned."

Finn smirked. "You think of everything."

"Well, I _have_ been a vampire for over three hundred years. You can't live that long and not learn anything."

"I'll be glad to learn from you, then...teacher." He nudged her playfully as he got out of bed.

"Hm, I like the sound of that." Rey took Finn's hand in hers and he followed her to his new room. His old life was gone, but now, he had a new life with the woman of his dreams. The only difference is that now, they would live _forever_.


End file.
